Sapphire Shot
by BurningWhiteRose
Summary: Hogwarts is over. Voldemort is dead. But will one death eater rise to an even greater power than the Dark Lord? Its up to Hemione & Co. to find out! HGGW, HPDM and a lot of OCOC WARNING: Excessive GAYNESS
1. A Little Explaination, and a Prolouge

Sapphire Shot

Authors Note: I am not from England, and know very little about it. SO do not be offended if I'm off, or the locations don't exist in London.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't steal that.

Feedback: All types accepted lovingly.

Warning: This fic contains A LOT of gay/lesbian action. But it also has a few straight scenes (they just happen to be very…short). So…if you can't stand the gayness, I suggest you go. Also, the first chapter is kinda slow…so…SORRY! I promise chapter one will be better! And…um…well…I tend to flip around in the perspective of things. I go from third person to first…so…sorry if that confuses you guys!

**Mini Plot**: Three years post Hogwarts. Voldemort is dead, but his legacy lives on. There is an alliance of secret societies located in London, Oxford, York, and Manchester, one alliance per city (remember, I am not from England…so the magical sides of these towns may be NOTHING like the towns). The liaison between these alliances and the Ministry of Magic is the Order of the Phoenix. At the head of the Order is Harry J. Potter. At Harry's side is Draco Malfoy, loyal partner in more than one way. Head of all Aurors and contact to the Order of the Phoenix is Ronald Weasley. At his side are Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and numerous others. However, those with the most important job of all are those in the secret societies. Each society has a pair that reports to the OTP on a regular basis. The four societies are named as follows:

London- Darwin

Oxford- Durham

York- Dartman

Manchester- Durg

These societies make up the Sapphire Shot. You never know who is in the societies, unless you are a liaison. Then, perhaps, you know a few names. No, the only people who know everyone in active duty under the Sapphire Shot are the detectives themselves. In other countries there are other societies. You will hear mentioned the Emerald Leaf, the Orange Orb, and the Ruby Range. The Emerald Leaf is Scotland, the Orange Orb France, and the Ruby Range America. This, however, is beside the point. I must tell you who speaks to Harry on behalf of the Sapphire Shot, and who their captain is (at the top of each division is a Captain and their partner, known as the Assigner. There is no one above them: their tasks come from the people).

Darwin- Hermione G. & Virginia W.Capt. Jax Locke & As. Alexa Jones

Durham- Colin C. & Ace Locke Capt. Sergio Vega & As. Jack Tippins

Dartman- Ebony Lurke & Derek Grey Capt. Vicious C. & As. Ray Nebat

Durg- Nat Quartz & Mark Bones Capt. Carson Vega & As. Raziel Jones

Our Story will begin shortly. However, I must tell you about the people you may not know of. Please, do not murder me! I only want you to see them as clearly as you see all the characters you know and love (If you would like to, you can skip this part, it's not really important. It's a very small description).

**Captain Jax Locke**

Eyes: green

Hair: black

Gender/Sexual Pref.: Female/Female

**Assigner Alexa Jones**

Eyes: blue

Hair: blonde

Gender/Sexual Pref.: Female/Female

**Ace Locke**

Eyes: hazel

Hair: black

Gender/Sexual Pref.: Male/Male

**Captain Sergio Vega**

Eyes: grey

Hair: brown

Gender/Sexual Pref.: Male/Female

**Assigner Jack Tippins**

Eyes: brown w/ golden flecks

Hair: golden

Gender/Sexual Pref.: Male/Female

**Ebony Lurke**

Eyes: lightning blue

Hair: black

Gender/Sexual Pref.: Female/Male

**Derek Grey**

Eyes: silverfish blue

Hair: pewter

Gender/Sexual Pref.: Male/Female

**Captain Vicious Crayne**

Eyes: green

Hair: brown

Gender/Sexual Pref.: Female/Male

**Assigner Ray Nebat**

Eyes: brown

Hair: redhead

Gender/Sexual Pref.: Male/Female

**Nat Quartz**

Eyes: neon green

Hair: red wine

Gender/Sexual Pref.: Male/Male

**Mark Bones**

Eyes: light blue

Hair: dark blue

Gender/Sexual Pref.: Male/Male

**Captain Carson Vega**

Eyes: blue

Hair: brown

Gender/Sexual Pref.: Male/Female

**Assigner Raziel Jones**

Eyes: violet

Hair: blonde

Gender/Sexual Pref.: Male/Male

Prologue: Just Another Day

Rain pounded down on the old Gruemoor warehouse. Its dark wood became darker with each moment, the rain soaking it thoroughly. The building groaned, an old black shingle falling from the top, giving the impression to an innocent passerby that it was going to collapse at any given moment. However, to those who knew the warehouse, there was no worry. It had withstood worse conditions than a bout of English summer rain. Besides, if it did happen to collapse, it was no sweat of anyone's back. The place had been abandoned during the First World War. There was no one who knew what it had been. They were all dead. The only reason the warehouse still stood was because no one cared. It was just another old building. Something the old people would use as a landmark to find their homes.

Another shingle fell to the ground. A most unfortunate young man rode his bike at a desperate pace, cursing softly as his body was soaked. Cars passed by every few minutes, windshield wipers on full blast. Dogs barked at the sounds of far off thunder. Children lay in their beds, silently praying that they would be safe, or otherwise slumbering peacefully. On the porch of one house, an elderly fellow with tufts of grey hair growing from his ears watched the dry grass lap up the rain, a pleased look on his wrinkled face. There would be no need to worry about his grandson starting a fire with his pop rockets.

Alexa Jones observed all of this from the database (an oversized super computer) as she sat in her worn leather chair, inside her office (and home) on the top floor of the Gruemoor warehouse.

The fact that outsides could be so deceiving had never lost its humor to her. Not one muggle could conceive, much less suspect, what went on within the warehouse. For it was not just some shabby landmark. It was the home of over 150 of the finest witches and wizards in England. These were the people who scoffed at Aurors, laughed at the Department of Mysteries. These were the few remaining magical folk who believed in loyalty and courage above all else. To them, dying was better than telling a secret. While some in the Ministry may say they would do this, those who lived in the Gruemoor warehouse lived it.

Surprisingly, only about 10 percent of them were past Gryffindors.

Alexa sat back, sighing softly. It looked like another slow night. And in her years of experience, slow nights never meant any good. Somewhere in London, trouble was brewing. It was her job to find where that trouble was. So she did.

18734 Cornell St.- Armed Robbery

Apartment 177, 16542 Burke Lane- Drug Dealers

19002 Empathy Dr.- Attempted Assault

17645 Hargass St.- Magical Hackers

Yes…Just another slow night. All the problems fell into the 'Ministry Will Handle' pile. Nights like this put the detectives on edge. They hated not having any action. It just meant that in about two weeks, someone would end up kidnapped or dead, or some whacko would blow something up, or (and this was their favorite one) some ex-death eater would lead a muggle hunt. Those were great. No matter how peaceful you tried to keep them, blood would be shed. Pleasant, huh?

Deciding that she had done enough for the night, Alexa rose. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair, pausing at her neck to massage a particularly sore spot. Her usually clear blue eyes were rimmed with red: it had been about two days since she last slept. Two long, boring days of worrying about the lack of action. What she needed was a long, hot shower, and a nice long night of rest. If anything happened…well, it would be her fault. Yet deep inside, she was cocky. She had faith in the Darwin Society. They had yet to fail London. Not one assigner had ever let the city be harmed beyond repair. Because the assigner was never alone. The captain would always be right there to help them out of a tight spot.

Captain Jax Locke was no exception.

The jet haired woman sat at her desk, filing paperwork. She watched with loving green as Alexa moved around the room, gathering her toiletries. At that, Jax smiled. It was about time Alexa took a break. She'd been worrying non stop for the past few days, and it drove Jax insane. She hated watching the blonde act that way. All worry no talk. Interesting conversation was one of the many things Jax loved about her girl. Granted, it was one of the things that depended on other things to be a like able time waster, but Jax still loved it.

But more than conversation, Jax loved watching Alexa sleep. And that was not going to happen until the woman bathed. So Jax watched her go, wishing they could talk, knowing it was better that they didn't.

The old man stood from his spot on the porch, worn bones cracking slightly. He reached into his pocket, slowly drawing out a small silver lighter. Opening it with caution, he began to mumble what most would think were words of a lunatic. To those who gossiped about the old man, they were. But to those who knew his code, they made perfect sense. Something wicked this way was coming. He knew. They knew.

And the rain pounded down on the old Gruemoor warehouse.


	2. Guns & Roses

Chapter 1: Guns & Roses

"Drop the gun, and back away slowly!"

Hermione Granger cocked an eyebrow at her slumbering redheaded partner (a/n: not that kind…yet). The woman had fallen asleep almost an hour ago in the middle of researching their latest case. The only reason Hermione had resisted waking her was that the case was small, the perpetrator an amateur. They would probably run into a limited amount of resistance, but nothing they could not handle. After all, they were G&W, Granger&Weasley. Greatest detectives of their day (under, of course, the greatest captain of their day). Plus, the kid_ was _an amateur. He had left tracks all over the crime scene; a bus ticket, an initialed suitcase, the envelope containing his death eater's pledge. It had almost been given to the Ministry, but Alexa had know how bored the two got if they lacked action for too long. She had snuck the case out from under the Ministry's nose, making it look much more complex than it truly was.

"I said drop it…"

Hermione chuckled softly. Ginny lay atop a pile of parchment, drooling slightly, red hair splayed across her face. She was sporting a wrinkled white button up with fire truck red boxers proudly bearing the Chuddly Cannons logo. And she was ordering an imaginary person to drop their gun. To Hermione, the image was two things. One, painstakingly hilarious. Two, undeniably gorgeous.

She sighed slightly at the last thought, pushing it away as she went back to work. Ever since last December, when Ginny had saved her from a magically induced fire, things had been different. That night had made her realize just how much she owed the younger woman. Hell, she could name at least 5 times before that night that Ginny had saved her. But that was beside the point. The point was that ever since that fire, Ginny had haunted her. Not in a bad way. No, Ginny had never haunted her in a bad way. Only in a confusing way. She was the cause of nearly all of Hermione's inner turmoil. Even in battle, Hermione had become troubled. She had begun to notice that Ginny was the protector. She would always step into the fray first, allowing Hermione time to think up the plan. It troubled the brunette slightly, but not enough to get her off track. Not when Ginny could get hurt.

With that thought, Hermione closed her laptop. She stood, arched her back, then popped her neck. The case would be easy enough. All they had to do was track down the kid and drag him in. It could wait until morning. She moved over behind Ginny, brushing a ruby strand out of her face, pausing slightly to revel in the feel of her cheek. She then shook the redhead, urging her gently to wake. Her efforts were futile. The only way to wake the girl was the morning bell. So Hermione took out her wand, making short work of levitating the girl into her bunk. She covered the redhead, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. The way she figured, Ginny would never know anyways.

"'Night kid."

The brunette was pleasantly surprised to hear a mumbled "Drop the gun."

About 20 miles away from this exchange lay Harry James Potter & Draco Malfoy. The two were basking in the glow of their previous activities. Their small apartment was covered in candles and roses, Harry's gift to Draco at the defeat of Arthur Vandan, an annoyingly imbecilic death eater. It was well into the night, but neither man was tired. They had a whole 3 hours before they had to get up to go to work. Both intended to use it to its max.

This plan, however, was cut short by the phone.

Harry broke from Draco reluctantly, cursing under his breath. Draco smirked at him as he straightened his messy blonde locks. He knew how much Harry hated interruptions. Whoever was on the phone was about to get chewed a new one.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Draco laughed at this. He moved behind the jet haired man, whispering sarcastically in his ear,

"Blimey, Harry, try not to sound so nice. We really want people to stop calling us."

Harry grinned slightly, trying to pay attention to the phone.

"Harry! Sorry mate, did I wake you?"

Harry's smile widened.

"Ron, what the hell are you calling me at 3 A bloody M for? Have you gone mad?"

Draco kissed Harry's shoulder before muttering something about how it wasn't far for Ron to go. Harry swatted his boyfriend playfully.

"Of course I have Harry. Is there any other reason for me to call you?"

Harry began to chuckle.

"Oh Ron, ouch."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, curious. Harry shook his head, indicating he'd tell the blonde later.

"But seriously Ron, what's the what?"

Harry stiffened slightly as he heard Ron sigh.

"Oh… I see. What happened Ron?"

Unable to take the curiosity any longer, Draco hit the speaker button just as Ron began to explain the troubles that the Ministry had unearthed.

Twenty minutes later, the two men were fully clothed, armed, and on their way to the Gruemoor warehouse.


	3. Reflection & Ressurection

Authors Note: I am not from England, and know very little about it. SO do not be offended if I'm off, or the locations don't exist in London.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't steal that.

Feedback: All types accepted lovingly.

Warning: This fic contains A LOT of gay/lesbian action. Also, I tend to flip around in the perspective of things. I jump from character to character so…sorry if it confuses you.

Chapter Summary: Jax & Alexa; Jax reflects on the past; Trouble Brews; Harry & Draco arrive at the warehouse with a red flag.

**REVIEWS**

Lady Felton1: Thank you. By the by, I love your work. "My Favorite Mistake" is on my favorites list.

Designated: I wholeheartedly agree. There is no such thing as too much gayness. However, some people disagree…coughjerkscough…Darn those allergies, huh?

Ch.2: Reflection & Ressurection

Jax Locke lay in bed, content with her life. Her partner's long blonde hair tickled her nose, the tangy scent of oranges almost completely overwhelming to the senses. She smiled softly at the feeling, the love for the woman before filling her body & soul as she tightened her arms around the blonde's waist. The blonde smiled in like, allowing herself to relax slightly into the body she knew so well. Inside she knew that anything that could happen in the next three hours. Her body, however, said otherwise. Will power was the only thing keeping her awake, and as her raven haired lover began to stoke her sides, that will power began to fade. She knew it was only a matter of time before she succumbed to the comfort and safety of the woman behind her. Nothing could stop sleep once she was comfortable. Still, that nagging voice in the back of her head kept her awake. So just as exhaustion was about to overcome her, Alexa went to her last resort: Talking.

"Jax…I need to stay awake…You know that."

Jax only smiled, beginning to stroke the blonde's stomache, a move she knew put the woman to sleep.

A whiney tone filling her voice, Alexa mumbled a drawn out "Jax…"

"Sleep baby. You know you want to."

The blonde sighed, the tone of Jax's voice almost enough to put her to sleep. "I also know I'm not supposed to."

Alexa could almost feel the amusement in her partner's eyes.

"That the new protocol? No sleeping? Am I gonna have to talk to Fudge, get a new protocol? That might take me a whole…oh…five minutes?"

"Shut up…"

"Oooh…good one."

Jax resumed her former ministrations knowing the battle was won. With each stroke of her hand, she felt Alexa relax a hairsbreadth more. Soon, the blonde mumbled her final fights.

"Will you stay up?"

"If you want me to."

"Mmm…but you have to take a nap this afternoon."

"Okay."

"M'kay."

"Sleep?"

"Mhmm…sleep."

"Goodnight Alexa. I love you."

"Mmmm…love you too."

With that, the blonde fell asleep. Jax lay with her until her breathing became rhythmical. She then sighed softly, not wanting to, but knowing she had to get up. Slow nights were not frequent at the Gruemoor warehouse. When there was one, Jax and Alexa usually refrained from sleep, making love into the early morning hours. Tonight, however, was the third slow night of the week. Both women had used the first night as they usually did, the second night at a briefing. Captain Carson Vega had called the briefing, insisting that one of Darwin's detectives had stolen a case from one of Durg's detectives. As all briefings with Carson, the briefing was long, boring, and full of angry slurs at the whole Darwin society.

Jax rolled her eyes at the thought of the man as she carefully extracted herself from Alexa, covering the woman when she stood.

The two had hated each other for years. They had gone through training together, friends from the first day. Along with Carson's brother Sergio, the two rushed through training, making second and third in every challenge. It was Sergio, Carson's big brother, who always made first (the man was talented- and that was all there was to it). Things had turned sour, however, when Alexa and her brother Raziel were thrown into the mix. They had been transferred from the Emerald Leaf training site, a trade for Marcus Norwell & Eliza Grey. Both Jax and Carson had been instant friends to the two, and instantly attracted to Alexa. Their friendship became a small rivalry, a competition to see who could win the blonde's affection. That was how it had been for the last year of training.

Things changed when the time came for partner assignments.

Jax sat down in the leather chair behind her desk. As she began to finish her paperwork, she thought about that day.

Partner assignments are based on various elements. Every Friday during training, the Captains in the societies would come and watch. They would write down the kids they were interested in, deciding who would go where and why at a briefing afterwards. When this was decided, they would list the people's possible partners from within the group they had. This is the first part of Partner assignments. The second part was all about graduation day.

On graduation day, the trainees are given their badges and officially proclaimed detectives. However, before this can happen, they have to take the Test. The Test is a series of challenges that two trainees (always possible partners) undergo to see who works best and with whom. It was the day of the test that the friendship was broken. Carson and Alexa had been put together, going second to last into the challenges. In the last challenge, things crashed and burned.

Carson and Alexa were faced by a Toraug, a powerful magical creature that is only tamed with the blood of a virgin, killed by a non virgin (most trainees have no trouble in this assignment, since they are far from virginal. Usually if they are, their partner is not, and defeats the creature for them). However, both Carson and Alexa were virgins. The monster attacked viciously, and Carson was spooked. Before help could arrive, he forced himself on Alexa. Immediately, the beast lost interest.

Carson then shot it, easily defeating it, as Alexa lay crying in the dirt.

Jax, however, had seen it all from 20 feet away, having run at an Olympic speed when she heard Alexa scream. Horrified and enraged, she had beaten Carson within an inch of his life, crying for Alexa. The Captains had been poised to kill, but Carson's display had shocked them. They came to their senses in time to stop Jax.

Jax heaved a sigh, the memory hurting her as deeply as the friendship she had lost that day.

"Arthur is dead?"

A woman's voice echoed softly in a small dank chamber deep below what was once known as Hogwarts. The school had been decaying for three years, the final battle brining its great walls to their knees. Many had died in the collapse…mostly death eaters. Yes, that was the day they had failed in their most basic duty: kill the boy, before the boy killed you. They had been brought to their knees by a mere 18 year old. Soon, however, this would change. Soon…Soon…

"Yes mistress. He is dead"

"Pity."

Sarcasm seeped into her tone like honey into dry bread. Arthur was a fool. He had survived the final battle through sheer luck. It was this that had caused him to be sent on all the suicide missions. Somehow, he had managed to come back. Well… usually.

"Indeed…" was the obviously unaware reply.

_So many fools. So many weak minded men…_.

"Not really. He was a fool."

"You think so?"

"Do you disagree?"

"Perhaps."

"Really? Tell me why?"

The man looked up. 25 feet above him sat the woman he called mistress. It was impossible that this night could end well for him. First, he and Arthur had been found and magically bound by the Boy who wouldn't die. The following hour was blurred, mostly running through London looking for a place to hide. He had eventually managed to escape into a pub, losing the Boy who betrayed. That was when he had been called by the mistress into the chamber. A magical cloud had enveloped him, taken him to her. So here he was, bowing at her feet, left leg shriveled by a spell, body aching with exhaustion.

"Well you told us we were bringing you a vital part to the plan. The unicorn's blood. I've brought it, too, so we have not failed. But Arthur lost his life for the blood, and you say that it is not a pity. Perhaps I feel angry. Perhaps-"

"Perhaps, he says. Perhaps I feel angry. Perhaps I feel degraded. Perhaps I don't understand. Perhaps you should learn some respect."

And he would have.

But his mind was blown at 20 cruciatus curses.

Harry fidgeted nervously as he waited to see Captain Locke. Draco sat beside him, reflecting. With them was a rather groggy Ginny Weasley, being filled in by an obviously worried Hermione. Harry smiled slightly at their banter, knowing it was only a matter of time before they realized they were in love. He shook this thought from his head quickly, trying to get back to what he would say to the Captain. He and Draco had gone to Hermione first, knowing that if they went straight to the Captain they would not be heard. The raven haired woman followed protocol very closely, and protocol required him to talk to his liaisons in the alliance, Hermione & Ginny. Hermione had been easy; they caught her on her way to bed, and being the worrisome woman she was, had been easy to convince. Ginny however, was another story.

"So what you guys are saying is that something weird is going on around Hogwarts?"

"Yes Ginny. And we don't like the feel of it."

Ginny raised an eyebrow in skepticism. Hermione took immediate notice. She knew the girl would never buy the story without proof. Not unless she was given 2 good reasons…

"Hon, when has Harry ever been wrong? Plus, what if this is really big? It could blow up in our face. "

…and a coffee.

"Just think about it Gin. I'll go grab some coffee."

The redhead smiled at Hermione.

"Okay then. But Captain J. is gonna be a lot harder than me. I know for a fact that there was a briefing yesterday with Vega. She can be pretty cranky after those."

Hermione nodded. She smiled at Ginny before leaving quickly, not noticing the girl's huge grin as she did.

"Geez Ginny. You've got it bad."

The redhead only nodded.

"Yeah Harry…I do, don't I?"

Five minutes later, the group sat silently around the Captains desk, waiting for her to stop pacing.

"So what you kids are saying is that something weird is going on around Hogwarts?"

Ginny smiled.

"That's exactly what I said Captain. Word for Word."

The woman smiled slightly at Ginny. She had always had a soft spot for the lithe redhead. They were alike in many ways- both were great fighter, both had been recruited early, both had smart partners, and both were willing to do anything for their partners. Ginny was just a little slower to realize that the last part had far reaching implications.

"What do you want me to do about it Harry?"

The raven haired man motioned for her to sit. She glared at him.

"I'll sit when I want to kid."

Draco looked insulted. He then stood and began yelling.

"For god's sake woman. We are not kids. We're 21. You have no more power than we do, and you need to start acting like it."

Hermione groaned softly, Ginny's ears began to change color, and Harry looked like he was about to faint. Captain Locke, however, just stood there, completely impassive.

"Furthermore, stop pacing and sit down. No one likes watching you pace. The only purpose it serves is to make people nervous. Finally, listen to what we have to say, because if you don't-"

Ginny jumped up, wand drawn, waiting for the threat. Hermione sank into her chair, hands over her face. Harry looked at the Captain apologetically. Jax nodded at Harry, taking the apology for what it was. She placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder, before leaning forward and telling her to sit. She then began to speak.

"Sorry about that Harry. I'm functioning on 3 hours sleep-"

Draco mumbled something to the effect of 'big whoop', earning him a glare from Harry.

"-for the past 3 days. Which is more than Alexa's had, and I'm fairly sure she's awake now. Thank you for that Draco. I'll try to stop calling people that are 14 years younger than me kids. However, I will not sit down. I think better when I pace. In fact, I probably would have let Ginny there zap you if I had been sitting. Finally, I've heard what you had to say. Now **_Harry_** please, tell me what you want me to do about it."

With a final glance at Draco, Harry stood. Just as he was about to explain, Alexa shot to the computer, cursing loudly. Jax and Ginny were by her within seconds, completely alert. Draco stood next to Harry, watching the screen. Hermione however, stayed where she was, shell shocked.

Filling the database screen was Bellatrix Lestrange.

She had been dead for three years.


	4. Thai & Stakeout

Authors Note: I am not from England, and know very little about it. SO do not be offended if I'm off, or the locations don't exist in London.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't steal that.

Feedback: All types accepted lovingly.

Warning: This fic contains A LOT of gay/lesbian action. Also, I tend to flip around in the perspective of things. I jump from character to character so…sorry if it confuses you.

Chapter Summary: Jax is forced to call unwanted help; Hermione & Ginny short; Harry contacts Ron; Hermione & Ginny on the job remember dark chambers and frightening moments.

REVIEWS

Lady Felton: What should you write next? Hmm…Oh…I've got it. Confrontations. Angst. Chemistry. Just take all of it, mix it up, and let the chips fall where they may!

Kendra is Cheese: Thanks a bunch! Having my plot called Genius by a person who somehow thinks up Hermione being a mob boss is quite flattering. Hermione Capone…that, my friend, is genius.

CatJetRat: Hola! Thank you, and its Beck. Glad you enjoy my writing style. I try! Also, I'm re-reading "Just Like You". I keep forgetting to review it. SO…heh…Sorry! Continue soon! It's great.

Futuredictator: I have a new name…TMGMI…Too Much Gayness: Mission Impossible.

Jezebel Malice: Holy…Wow…I'm honored. Your stories rock.

Catseye348: Grazi. Also, here you go, Chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Thai and Stakeouts

"Fuck. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck."

"You know, less than an hour ago, you were making fun of my usage of the word 'shut up'."

Jax offered up a slight smile at the comment, letting her partner know she had heard the comment. It had been about half an hour since Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny left; Harry & Draco to the Ministry HQ, Hermione & Ginny to the weapons shack then Hogwarts. For most of that time, Alexa had been at work, writing down what they knew about Lestrange and using all her resources to find out everything about Bellatrix Lestrange that the alliance did not already know. The facts were that Bellatrix Lestrange had been born and raised a disturbed individual. When she hit 16 she turned to Voldemort, finding comfort in a morbidly sexual relationship with him. She had been his loyal servant since. The only person more loyal than she was Peter Pettigrew. And Jax had taken care of him _personally_.

Bellatrix, however, had been the first kill of an enraged Hermione.

Story had it that when the final battle had begun, the brunette had been in the library with Ginny Weasley, researching her potions final. The two had heard an explosion, and had run to the dungeons as instructed by Madam Pince. On their way down they, of course, had to play hide and seek. Hermione had taken to hiding more often than seeking, relying on Ginny to protect her. The redhead had done a fine job. Up until they came to the grand hall entrance. There they met Bellatrix. Ginny had begun the fight, hiding not an option. But Bellatrix was much more formidable than either girl had thought. Ginny had been brought to her knees within seconds, and was about to be killed…

…When the story became rumors instead of fact.

Some say Hermione jumped in front of Ginny and somehow deflected the Avada Kedavra curse. Others say that Ginny ducked and the wall reflected the hit. Some even went as far to say that Bellatrix had been drunk and killed herself (mostly the younger people of the Hogwarts population, not knowing that the woman acted that crazy when sober). The only two people who knew what happened for a fact were Hermione and Ginny. And neither woman ever mentioned it. It was a secret that had kept, fervently denying all rumors (except for the one suggesting Bellatrix was drunk. Ginny was quite fond of that one) and keeping the facts closer than a winning hand in poker.

But this was beside the point.

The point was that the woman was alive.

Alexa sat back in her chair, scanning the screen one final time before exiting the database. Jax paced in front of her desk, trying desperately to come up with a reason for the sudden reappearance. Alexa watched silently, knowing how it would hurt partner's pride to do the one thing all Captains despised. Jax stopped pacing for a moment, turning to face Alexa. The raven haired woman searched the blonde's eyes for any sign of breakthrough. The blonde only looked back with sad blue eyes. Jax let out a ragged sigh, before going to her knees before the blonde, emotionally exhausted. She laid her head on the woman's shoulder, defeated. Alexa kissed the top of the other woman's head lovingly, offering up her support.

"Call them up."

--------------------------------------

Hermione watched from a distance as Ginny strapped on ammunition for her magically warped 1860 musket. The redhead had taken the gun and tweaked it until it could fire bursts of magic as well as bullets. Hermione had liked the idea, but the brunette had never achieved the control Ginny had over guns. She preferred using her wand. She remembered vividly the day Ginny had offered her a gun. They had fought for an hour over what was easier to use, before Hermione had finally put her foot down, screaming "To each his own!", and going to bed. She smiled at the thought. The two fought over the dumbest things.

A loud snap shook the brunette from her thoughts. Ginny had finished gathering the things for her belt and snapped the heavy item on. She stood before Hermione, ready for the fight. Hermione nodded, twirling her wand, trying to ignore the way the extra weight made the right side of the redhead's jeans sag. She gulped slightly, replaced her wand, and decided it was time to go.

"Let's get to work then."

Ginny smiled widely.

"Let's."

--------------------------------------

"So now two agents are on duty, looking for what's going down at Hogwarts."

Ron sat silently, picking at his Thai noodles. In the seat behind him was Harry, who was waiting patiently for Ron's reply, sipping herbal tea. The two of them sat in a corner of a small ethnic restraunt in muggle London. It was packed to the gills and noisy to boot. The perfect spot to discuss wizard's affairs without worry. Even so, the two took no chances, whispering back and forth. If anyone happened to look at them, they would see a scruffy redhead man taking to himself, the man behind him reading the paper. Any details would be far from truth.

Finally, Ron took a bite, chewing thoroughly before replying.

"Do they honestly think that's a wise idea? Sending out agents? Why not go personally."

Harry smiled grimly.  
"Ron, trust me. If a captain leaves their office, measures are _extreme_. My contacts are the agents at work, and I know for a fact that they are both capable of handling things."

Ron scratched the back of his head before taking another bite.

"So that's it then? Two agents are all they'll need to take out this threat?"

"No Ron. Two agents are all they'll need to gather a report, maybe plant a few cameras. They will not attack unless they are attacked first. The mission is strictly recon."

Ron laughed softly.

"Look Harry. I don't mean to offend you, but I don't trust these guys. I mean, for years they kept all their dealings secret from the ministry. They're smart, and that's threatening. They have a plan for everything, and they know what's going on. They're playing us. I'm sure of it. Something about them just doesn't sit well with me. For god's sake Harry, they orchestrated your boyfriend's birth! They placed Narcissa there to spy on Voldemort, telling her to make it look real. I just don't see how I can trust people who would do that!"

Harry sighed.

"Go back to work Ron. I've told you what you need to know. If you choose to distrust your allies, that's your problem. I'm just a liaison."

With that, Harry stood. He folded his paper neatly, dropped five pounds on the table, and left.

Ron stayed where he was eating slowly.

Neon lights played across the grimy table, causing phantom images to come unbidden to Ron's mind. The redhead leaned back, rubbing his temples slightly. Work was giving him terrible experiences way beyond his years. He had known that he would end up a balding old man one day if he continued as an Auror forever. He had just expected that it would not happen until he was in his forties. He looked at the noodles on his plate for a moment, before reaching for his fork and scooping some up. He brought it to his mouth, slurping noisily. His eyes widened, as he slurped up the last noodle. He reached for his water spilling it on his lap in his haste.

The waitress looked at him, disgust evident in her eyes. She watched as he chocked. She watched as he fell to ground, pounding his chest in desperation. She watched as he lost control of his stomache. She watched as a woman screamed, as a man rushed to save the redheaded man.

She watched as he fell limp, inches away from death.

---------------------------------------

Ginny stalked silently through the forbidden forest, aware of every movement around her. Hermione was 20 feet away, searching a clearing for any sign of a trap door or secret entrance. The redhead had refused to split up, making the search process slower, but safer. Truthfully, she was afraid of the forbidden forest. It had nearly been the death of her one to many times. Also, she had a bad feeling. This meant that they were in danger, and she would never abandon Hermione in danger.

She internally sighed at the fact.

For 6 years she had wanted to tell the brunette how she felt. But every time she came remotely close, either her trusty Gryffindor courage would fail her or something would interrupt. Every single time. 75 times, to be exact. 75 times in 6 years. If the fact that she had counted the times was not enough to tell someone how madly in love she was, then 5 minutes in her mind would. She had tried before to go five minutes without thinking about Hermione, but it never worked. In the last three seconds, she would think 'Hey I made it; I didn't think of Hermione… oh crap'. See? It never worked.

A tap on her shoulder shook Ginny out of her thoughts. She turned quickly, gun ready to kill whoever it was. She drew it away quickly, blushing with embarrassment. Hermione smiled slightly at the redhead, placing a comforting hand on the woman's waist, pulling away quickly as she touched skin. The two stood in awkward silence, before Ginny managed to ask,

"Did you find anything?"

"No. Nothing."

Ginny sighed again, this time out loud. She knew what they had to do if they were unable to find a secret entrance the chamber. And quite frankly, she hated the idea. She never wanted to remember what happened in her first or sixth year. But both were tied to the chamber. So both would have to be remembered. She shivered slightly.

Hermione watched the conflict play across the redhead's face. She knew it would be much more painful for her partner than it would be for her to enter the chamber. If only they could find the outside entrance to the chamber. Then they could just plant cameras and leave without every really going inside. But of course, neither could remember the entrance. They only remembered that it came out in the shallow area of the forest.

The final battle had been such a blur. The two had ran around frantically, fought, hid, and ran some more. Then there was the fight with Bellatrix. The three had somehow wound up in the chamber, racing through tunnels, shooting wildly at whatever they saw. Finally, they had come to the back exit. Ginny had been leaning on the wall bleeding, waiting for Hermione to find her. It was Bellatrix, however, who found the wounded redhead. She had easily overcome the girl, and was about to kill her when Hermione showed up. The killing curse had slipped from the brunette's lips without her knowing it. Yet as it did, the brunette had thought it would never work. But it did. Bellatrix had fallen dead on top of a crying Ginny. Or at least, that was what they both assumed.

The two young women had then struggled out of the exit just in time to witness Voldemort's grand defeat.

Hermione was on the verge of sighing, when Ginny shivered. A lump leapt to the brunette's throat. Ginny was scared. Hermione moved to the woman, wrapping her arms around her in a gesture of comfort and care.

And as she did, neither woman could help but notice how wonderfully right it felt.

--------------------------------------


	5. Crucify Me

Authors Note: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Sorry its so short. I also apologize if it's crappy. Writers block is a bitch. So this chapter will probably be very…slow…and…bloody. 'Cause when all else fails…I turn to gore. Also, _thoughts are in italic_.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't steal that.

Feedback: All types accepted lovingly.

Warning: In this chapter, I flip around in the perspective of things. I jump from character to character so…sorry if it confuses you.

Chapter Summary: Jax gets grilled by Carson during the meeting (you might need to reference back to the explanation at the beginning of the story for the characters); Harry and Draco steal a moment (very, very short and badly written slash scene), before hearing about Ron; Hermione & Ginny find something disturbing

**REVIEWS**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

Kendra is cheese: Thanks for all the support. Hope you continue 'Will Fate Ever Be Nice to Me?' soon.

Lady Felton1: Hermione and Ginny rock. This story will eventually become all about them, but for now…sorry!

Jezebel Malice: Frankly, My favorite of all your stories is 'Lemonade Summer'. And it was a post-war/flashback story. However, it was also a one shot, and I assume you mean you want to write like a chapter story. Anywho…Thanks for the feedback, love ya.

CatJetRat: I believe I can handle a little more slash. Harry/Draco scene, just for you. As for the beta, no, I don't have one. I usually just go with what I write, but I'm willing to branch out. Starting chapter 6, you're my beta. I'll send you an e-mail as soon as I get it up. Hope it doesn't conflict with skool. As for the final question, I'm going for bi.

Futuredictator: You know, I really do love the really cute Hermione/Ginny…but it can never be a freebee. I have to make them suffer a little bit now. Actually, I think the only couple with no planned conflict is Harry/Draco…odd huh?

Chapter 4: Crucify Me

"So you mean to tell me that you allowed the only two people with inside information on the woman's death go hunt for the woman? How do you know they aren't in on the scheme? It's a shame that…"

It was at this point that nearly everyone in the room lost interest. Carson Vega stood before the room, dressed impeccably in black pinstripe jeans and a starched white tux shirt. His hair was combed neatly, his face clean shaven. On his hip was his gun, shined to perfection. How the man had managed to appear so neatly, yet arrive before everyone else (most of them either in pajamas or hastily thrown together mismatched ensembles) was a mystery. One that Jax was quickly solving with each glance at his assistant, Raziel Jones (who was completely disheveled, dressed in torn jeans and a t-shirt).

"…and they are failing in their basic duty to protect London! They rely too heavily on the ministry. We all know that the ministry is an organized pack of guerillas…"

Jax's eyes began to gloss over in boredom. Anything Carson was about to say had been said the night before. She glanced around the room, seeing if anyone else was faring better than she was. Captain Vicious Crayne was cleaning her beloved gun, oblivious to the glare her Assigner, Ray Nebat was sending her way. Jax smiled softly at the two. They were capable people, never calling for a meeting unless they had hard evidence that would end the meeting before Carson started talking.

"…Don't you agree Captain Locke?"

Jax looked up, caught in the headlights. Alexa bit her knuckles to fight back laughter. Jax shot her partner a glare, making it even harder for the blonde not to laugh. The raven haired woman then stood.

"Forgive me Carson, but I'm afraid I missed the inquiry."

The room fell silent. Vicious nearly dropped her gun, which would have earned the brunette a hearty glare, had Ray been paying attention. Instead, the young redhead watched the scene before him, awed. Even Jack Tippins, the hardest working assigner (in other words 'stiff') of his day, looked like he was about to fall out of his chair with expectance. Raziel had been shooting his sister-in-law a smug look before she stood. When she replied, it only proved to please him more. In fact, the man looked as if he was on the verge of peeing his pants with glee. Sergio Vega, however, remained still, fedora lowered over his stormy grey eyes.

Carson smiled menacingly.

"What a responsible woman you are. Who better to head the largest part of the Sapphire Shot than a woman with Attention Deficit Disorder?"

By this point, any humor that had existed was gone.

"I'm not seeing the relevance or truth of that statement, Vega."

"Relevance? How long did it take you to learn that one, Locke?"

Alexa bit her lip. Things were going downhill fast. She glanced at Sergio, who was still unfazed underneath his fedora. She knew what would have to be done if things got out of hand. What the blonde woman was unaware of was how fast things would get out of hand. She watched her partner closely, noting the tenseness building in the woman's shoulders, the way her fists rhythmically clenched and unclenched.

_Please just sit down…_

Sergio watched Alexa silently. Everyone knew the woman hated watching her partner fight with Carson; they also knew that Sergio was the only one who could stop Carson when the man started up. All he needed was a signal from Alexa. The blonde would massage her temples, or tap her fingers, maybe run a foot up Sergio's leg (that, of course, was the womanizer's favorite signal). Until then, the man would remain silent.

Carson watched Alexa out of the corner of his eye. For seventeen years he had lusted over the same woman. Seventeen years of wishing he could feel what he had felt once before, even if it hurt the blond woman. It was enough to drive most people insane, but not Carson. Instead, it drove him. The want to prove how inferior Jax Locke was, how great he was. Of course, it was all in vain. The blonde refused to turn from Locke, no matter how much he put into his efforts to drive them apart. But perhaps his new plan would work just as well. Brining out the monster he knew resided in Jax would be fairly simple. It was only a matter of time.

He began to circle around the raven haired woman, smiling at the frustration he was causing.

"Tell me Locke, how it feels when you working on a hard case. Tell me how frustrated you get, how eager to just go out and kill. But first, tell me how it feels when Alexa takes one look at the case and knows exactly what is going on. Do you feel inferior? Frustrated?"

Jax clenched her jaw, biting back the 'shut up' she knew would get her nowhere. Instead, she focused on the severe chagrin gnawing at her bones. She was terrible at figuring things out. It was true that she went to Alexa, and it was true that she felt inferior every time. That was where things were wrong. The raven haired woman struggled with her feelings, not knowing how obvious her angst was to the rest of the room.

Sergio smiled softly as he felt a foot rub against his shin.

------------------------------

Harry moaned softly as Draco lightly bit his shoulder. The messy haired man was acutely aware of his boyfriend's hardness, pressing against his stomache. He ran his hands through the blonde's hair, smiling as he felt a tongue run over his pulse point. Skilled hands traveled along his sides, causing him to shudder slightly, the vibration from Draco's laugh only causing him more pleasure. In moments he would need release. There were times when there was just no other option. The problem, however, was his pants. His chafing black pants.

The phone, once again interrupted.

Harry growled at the object. This time, it would not interrupt. He pulled Draco down onto him, thrusting his tongue into the man's mouth. No more Mister Nice Potter. He needed this, and he needed it now. Hands flew into pants, neither man hiding their more animalistic love of the other. They finished just in time to hear the answering machine.

"Mr. Potter, this is Healer Sovera from St. Mungo's. I'm calling concerning a Ronald Weasley, who has fallen ill. We can not contact his family and are hoping you could help us in doing so. Thank You, Goodbye."

------------------------------

Hermione fought off a third wave of nausea as she strode away from the chamber. They had finally managed to find the entrance, but what had greeted them inside was as far from easy to digest as possible. Two men stood in the entrance, in sentinel positions. However, they had been dead for at least two weeks. They had been frozen in place before their throats were slit, allowing them to stay in position as they died. It was as clear an omen as was possible: enter and die. Ginny had snapped out of the initial nausea first, dragging Hermione along, set on getting the job done. They had managed to plant the cameras, and had nearly reached the exit, when Hermione had froze. In a corner lay two women, chained to each other, slashed from head to toe. Their faces however, had been burned beyond recognition.

Hermione had promptly began to vomit. Ginny had only stared, unable to turn away from an image that would haunt her for at least a month. The redhead had only managed to come to her senses in time to follow her pale, shaken, embarrassed friend towards the exit.

She moved awkwardly through the uneven tunnel. The only light was that of her wand, which was getting weaker every second she moved. Her fear was causing her magic to become unbalanced, which in turn caused her to weaken. Opposite of what many believed, magic was a delicate balance of instruments and power. If one had more power than another, they had better ability. However, their ability meant nothing if they could not use their instruments correctly. It also meant that if a person was unnecessarily scared, they would cause an unbalance in ability, and therefore in the power of a spell. Less power meant less light, and less light meant Ginny became paranoid. A paranoid Ginny was a slow Ginny.

Hermione had come to this conclusion after almost losing the redhead three times. She noticed the weakness in the woman's spell, instantly knowing what was going on. Seldom did Ginny react this way to death. The redhead was the strong one of the two. When she was affected this way, things were personal. It was frustrating. This was one of the times Ginny was supposed to be strong. She was Hermione's hero, and heroes never got scared. The shaky brunette only wanted to get out, and that would not happen if her hero was unable to walk. But what could a girl say to the redhead that would hasten, yet not offend her?

Every step they came closer to the exit, and every step the redhead grew weaker. Eventually, the woman sat down with a sigh. She was defeated, unable to go on. She tucked her wand into her pocket, lowered her head to her knees, and fought back a second bought of tears.

It was then that Hermione came up with a plan.

The brunette knelt next to Ginny. She then took the redheads hands in her own, running a thumb over them comfortingly. The red head looked up at her, smiling apologetically. It was far from her character to break down twice a day. The brunette smiled back, before placing her counterpart's fingers in her belt loops. Ginny raised an eyebrow, before catching on.

The two women stood, and began to walk, Hermione in front of Ginny, who held tightly to the brunette's belt hoops.


End file.
